Abecedario
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Había una palabra del abecedario para cada situación que vivieron juntos, toda una vida llena de experiencias que encajaban con alguna letra.
1. Amabilidad y Aroma

_**¡He vuelto!**_

 _ **Esta es mi primer historia en el fandom y no puedo estar más emocionada. Estaba buscando fics sobre esta pareja y no encontré muchos lo cual me puso muy triste, así que me he propuesto dar un aporte con esta pequeña historia.**_

 _ **Como su nombre lo indica escribiré alrededor de 27 capítulos, uno por cada letra del abecedario desde el punto de ambos y con viñetas de menos de 300 o 500 palabras.**_

 ** _Disfrútenlo_** _ **, no olviden comentar, es muy importante para mí saber que les parece.**_

 _ **La historia está completa así que solo iré subiendo los capítulos conforme me de el tiempo.**_

* * *

 _ **Los personajes y el mundo en que se desarrolla no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos de la obra original son para el autor de BNHA.**_

* * *

De la A – Z

Capítulo 1.- Amabilidad / Aroma

La chica amable.

Recordaba que así era como había apodado a Ochako Uraraka antes de conocer su nombre, antes incluso de conocer a la heroína tras ella.

En los días que estaban por venir supo que no importaba en dónde estuviese, ellos se hubieran encontrado de todas formas, porque a Izuku siempre le había apasionado la sonrisa de los héroes, la nobleza de sus actos, la amabilidad con la que iluminaban el mundo con una solo hacer lo correcto.

No pudo conocer a alguien mejor en ese primer día.

A la chica de amable voz que se disculpó por usar su particularidad con el fin de no dejarlo caer, ella no lo sabía, pero desde ese día no le había permitido caer nunca más.

Ochako, que lo animaba con optimismo, que le sonreía con sinceridad, que se sonrojaba si estaba cerca.

Que lo abrazaba con fuerza cuando perdía el control, que no se rendía.

-Tranquilo, Deku – susurraba ella ¿o gritaba? No estaba seguro.

-No puedo controlarlo – gritaba él, asustado, determinado, frustrado.

Ella había rodado en la cama, hasta estar frente a él, buscando su mirada.

-Mírame. – le ordenaba – Mírame.

Y él lo hacía, poco a poco reconocía su mirada intensa, sus altos pómulos, su cabello brillante, si piel suave, la fortaleza que le transmitían sus brazos fuertes en el abrazo desesperado.

Tantos gestos amables en una persona tan pequeñita.

-Aquí estoy, Deku.

Ahí estaba, la chica amable. Ochako.

* * *

Deku siempre tenía un aroma diferente.

Somnoliento y perezoso por las mañanas.

Dulce, sobre todo cuando ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre su espalda y repartía besos traviesos por su columna hasta llegar al cuello, despertándolo.

Salado, como el mar. Sobre todo en los momentos en los que él se sentaba sobre el suelo, una pesa en su mano y flexiones infinitas marcaban cada músculo de sus brazos. Ella amaba rodear el torso de su novio con las piernas en ese momento y hacer abdominales junto a él, le encantaba la risa con la que él la acompañaba cuando su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la espalda.

Apestaba a desastre, cuando una llamada lo apartaba lejos de ella, cuando no sabía que el mundo no dependía de él, cuando esa llamada la llevaba directo al estúpido hospital y el muy bastardo le sonreía desde la camilla.

Pero su aroma, el aroma peculiar de Izuku Midoriya era aquel que combinaba todo.

Uno que la adormilaba lo suficiente para dormir en su pecho en las noches frías y le calmaba las lágrimas de las vidas perdidas en el desastre natural del primer terremoto que presenció, el aroma que le hacía delirar en las noches traviesas entre gemidos y risas.


	2. Bufanda y Beso

**¡Regrese!**

 **La letra B me gustó mucho, era una idea que había estado procesando por largo tiempo, espero que les guste.**

 **MUCHÍSIMAS** **GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON.**

 **De verdad, si no fuera por ustedes me habría tardado mucho más en subir esto.**

 **¿Sabían que...? Las palabras las saco de un juego de niños de preescolar. Sí, soy una psicologa/maestra que tiene mucha imaginación.**

 **Nos vemos en la letra C.**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia original de BNHA tampoco, yo solo juego con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Abecedario**

BUFANDA

Casi podía sentir como sus parpados se cerraban, había estado mucho tiempo despierta, pero no solo eso, también había estado demasiado tiempo en el suelo del área común.

Se había sentado ahí hace más de cinco horas y la mesa enfrente de ella estaba desordenada en un sin fin de estambre, hebras infinitas entretejidas con el suelo, su cabello y sus manos; no era su culpa (no del todo), había querido hacerle algo a Deku con la excusa absurda del "cumpleaños".

Pero Deku no cumplía años hasta dentro de unos meses, la excusa que ella había estado preparando era totalmente irrelevante y absurda.

Ella quería regalarle algo a Deku en celebración a su propio cumpleaños.

Soltó una risa ligera dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, permitiéndose sentir todo el peso del cansancio sobre sus hombros. No solo había ido a entrenar temprano, también había asistido a sus clases como héroe, entrenado un poco más y caminado por las calles del centro buscando estambre, también había empezado un proyecto de bufanda que jamás había visto luz porque se había distraído.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer la estancia cuando se abrió la puerta.

Eran finales de diciembre, el clima solía ser voluble en esa época del año y habían pasado dos días después de noche buena, el viento gélido era habitual, lo que no era normal es que ella se quedara aún en el suelo sin poder levantar la cabeza, pero es que estaba tan cansada...

Empezaba a sentir esa fase de irrealidad que siempre la acompañaba en sueños, como si flotara en la duermevela, cuando se es consciente pero lo que sucede no se percibe como real.

Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que había hablado todo lo que habló esa noche sin echar a correr, sin sonrojo permanente y sin el nerviosismo absurdo que la envolvía siempre que salía él a tema.

Debió ser eso.

Porque no se explicaba entonces porque cuando Deku pasó justo frente a ella, Ochako le sonrió y le invitó a sentarse en alguno de los sillones.

Deku parecía tan desorientado.

Su playera blanca se pegaba ligeramente a su torso, seguramente había estado entrenando hasta la madrugada (como siempre) y el sudor se había secado incluso antes de que pasara por la puerta.

Ese sujeto... era tan atractivo.

-¿Qué sucede, Uraraka –san?

-Hace una noche muy fría, ¿no crees, Deku-kun?

Él asintió. Perdido en sus pensamientos. Deku siempre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Deku, siempre inaccesible. Siempre pensando.

Ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que ella estaba casi durmiendo, tampoco parecía darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado de estambre y sobre todo, sentado en lo que ella había estado tejiendo antes de que se distrajera.

Ochakoo inclinó un poco su cabeza, observándolo. Se tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Deku también la miraba y que su empatía había hecho que él inclinara la cabeza también.

-Te hice algo – musitó ella, despacio. Incluso a sí misma le pareció que su voz había sonado suave, como un arrullo cantado. Él la miró con un signo de interrogación en la cara, pero con decisión.

Amaba eso de él. Amaba que viera cada cosa que no comprendía como un reto y no como una situación de la que tenía que resolver con prisa cómo se sentía (aunque muchas de esas veces hacía exacto eso).

Ella no supo que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas hasta que él se inclinó frente a ella y le levanto el rostro con uno de sus dedos.

Se prohibió suspirar aunque estaba bastante segura que lo había hecho de todos modos, porque ahora la realidad se parecía más a un sueño y era agradable.

No sabía que las manos de Deku fueran tan amigables.

-¿Y que se supone que me hiciste?

-¡Una bufanda! – exclamó ella, entusiasmada. – Pero no la acabé.

-¿Por qué?

-No parecía linda.

-No suelo usar bufandas. – le respondió él, ella formo un puchero en su cabeza (¿ese puchero llegaría a sus labios? No lo sabía) y desvió la mirada. Escucho a Midoriya balbucear un poco y llevar la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza – pero si tú la hiciste podría empezar a usarla.

Ella negó, le había parecido un gesto muy dulce pero de todas maneras, innecesario. No había acabado la bufanda, se había distraído.

-Además – agregó él después de un corto silencio – No necesitas darme nada,

Ochako bufó.

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Faltan meses para mi cumpleaños.

-Lo sé.

Ella lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía.

-Era por mi cumpleaños.

Deku pareció acordarse de pronto de algo.

-Tu cumpleaños es mañana. – observó el discreto reloj del área común – tu cumpleaños es hoy.

Ella sonrió. Sabía que no tenía sentido regalar cosas en su propio cumpleaños, pero no había podido contenerse.

Ella había visto un hermosos estambre color verde y le había recordado tanto a él que quiso hacerle una bufanda pero nunca llegó a completarla porque recordó lo mucho que él amaba la figura de All Might, y de repente sus dedos había cobrado vida por sí mismos.

Había tomado un gancho para tejer y mucho estambre, en cinco horas había terminado un muñeco de 30 centímetros de largo y 10 de ancho recreando al mayor héroe que había conocido jamás.

Desde donde Deku estaba era imposible que lo viera, pero ella sabía con su alma que lo amaría y sería uno de esos artículos inéditos que él guardaba con recelo en su habitación.

-¿Te gustaría ver entonces lo que te quiero regalar por mi cumpleaños? – preguntó ella.

Ochako estaba tan cansada. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando hizo levitar la pequeña obra de arte que había creado sobre los ojos de Deku.

Pero parpadeó un segundo durante su gran bostezo para percibir vagamente el semblante de él.

Sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos brillantes, su boca en un gesto conmovido que no lo hacía ver atractivo pero que le demostraba que estaba ciertamente fascinado con lo que veían sus ojos.

Y es que a ella también le había encantado el resultado.

Aunque fuera más regordete que musculoso había podido crear una figura de All Might exclusiva para Deku.

Y eso le hacía feliz. Hacer felices a otras personas le hacía feliz.

Hacerlo a él feliz en su cumpleaños era el mejor regalo que pudo darse a sí misma.

Mucho mejor que cualquier estúpida bufanda.

* * *

BESO

Ojos cerrados.

Labios estirados.

Un beso.

No parecía una cosa difícil pero lo era.

Lo había estado planeando, pero parecía que no quería darse el momento oportuno.

Había anotado en su cuaderno unas cuantas cosas para recordarse a sí mismo, por ejemplo:

 _Debería besarla cuando se aparta el cabello de la cara y sonríe._

 _Debería besarla cuando la atraigo hacia mí de camino al entrenamiento._

 _Debería besarla bajo las estrellas, a ella le gusta ver las estrellas._

 _Debería decirle que quiero besarla._

 _Debería decirle que no se besar._

 _Debería._

Entre tantas anotaciones acerca de ella hasta él mismo se había perdido y recordar los momentos en los que pudo haber pasado pero él dudo estaban atormentándolo un poco.

 _Debería haberla besado aquella vez que me regaló el peluche tejido; o esa vez que se durmió en el área común, la vez que se hizo levitar mientras dormía y le tome de la mano para que no se fuera._

 _Pude besarla hoy en la mañana cuando me saludó._

 _Pude besarla el día de su cumpleaños..._

Deku quería besarla, de verdad.

Y ahora que estaba el momento, el ambiente, las estrellas, el frío, una banca, la luna... no podía hacer nada más que eso:

Tomar las mejillas de Ochako con una mano.

Observar sus labios comprimidos entre sus dos dedos en una mueca parecida al puchero.

Ver sus ojos.

Ver las estrellas en sus ojos.

Ver el café de su mirada y temblar por dentro.

Cerrar los ojos.

Estirar sus propios labios.

Besarla.

Deku sabía exactamente donde se encontraba cuando la besó aquel día.

También sabía que no fue un buen beso.

Pero Ochako sonreía y parecía una estrella más en el infinito espacio, una nova explotando en felicidad y ánimo.

Ella seguía siendo la chica amable, fuerte y animada de siempre.

Y cuando ella le dijo _"Ahora es mi turno"_ él permitió que ella se acercara tímidamente hasta estar frente a él y suspirara en sus labios tan suave que estaba seguro que jamás podría igualarlo, le permitió que jalara un poco de su corbata hacia abajo y que juntara sus labios.

Eso sí era un beso.


	3. Calendario y Calor

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Yatziri al habla, después de esta gran respuesta de parte de ustedes es imposible no hacer algo más, así que he traido la letra C.**_

 _ **No mentiré, me ENCANTÓ escribirla.**_

 _ **Ahora, esto tiene una ADVERTENCIA: Hay contenido lime en este capítulo. Por algo puse que el contenido era T, no solo habrá algunos capítulos oscuros sino que también quiero explorar algo de su sexualidad por lo que la categoría más 16 me funciona bastante bien.**_

 _ **Si no quieres leer algo de lime (y tal vez lemon) tal vez este capitulo no sea para ti, si eres delicada/o a este contenido pues... avisame, o no leas la palabra CALOR.**_

 _ **Sin más por el momento: Disfruten y... dejenme alguún comentario, es muy neta que sin sus puntos de vista dejaría esta historia en el olvido.**_

* * *

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen y supongo que ese mundo tampoco.**_

* * *

 **Abecedario**

 **CALENDARIO**

Él aún compraba vegetales de más, algunas veces incluso giraba su rostro hacia la mano derecha para sonreirle sutilmente a la mano solitaria que ya no tomaba a nadie de la mano.

Izuku aún decía "me voy" o "regresé" cuando cruzaba la puerta de su casa.

Siempre se decepcionaba un poco cuando no tenía respuesta.

Un día se percató de que el olor del perfume de Ochako se había ido y que era muy solitario no tenerlo.

Ella ya no iba al hospital cuándo se hería.

Él ya no la asistía cuando se lastimaba.

Él la veía en la televisión y se imaginaba que ella debía de estar sintiendo lo mismo, estaba seguro que en esas ocasiones ambos rezaban para que el otro regresara a casa con vida, con salud.

A veces el miraba le calendario, veía pasar los días.

Algunos eran asombrosos, algunos estaban llenos de gloria y él se conformaba con contárselos por llamadas telefónicas, textos, fotos y confesiones.

Otros eran insoportables y la soledad se sernía sobre él abruptamente, ella lo intuía, le llamaba, lo calmaba, le decía que le mandaba un abrazo y aunque no era suficiente él seguía teniendo la mira en el futuro.

Y el tiempo seguía siendo descarado y cruel.

Le recordaba que no eran iguales, que la vida seguía, que se perdían del "tal vez" que habían imaginado.

Y el calendario marcaba días, meses y después 4 años.

A los 4 años empezó a marcar diferente.

El calendario seguía siendo el mismo.

Ellos no.

* * *

 **CALOR**

Los días de invierno eran los peores; el frío se colaba por su ropa, por su piel y le hacía temblar sin control en sus momentos de vulnerabilidad pero tenía algunas ventajas.

La primera de ellas era que la vista se volvía esplendida, desde que se habían mudado a América no dejaba de sorprenderle el brillo de la ciudad, de la nieve, del cielo, aún extrañaba las estrellas (ya que en Estados Unidos era imposible percibirlas) pero se alegraba profundamente de tomar la oportunidad de pertenecer a alguna agencia fuera de su país.

América era la cuna de grandes héroes pero la mayoría de ellos había preferido alejarse de la rama del rescate por lo que ella había sido llamada casi de urgencia, siempre se necesitaba de ella y Uravity estaba siempre contenta de ayudar.

Pero los días helados, cuando la noche anterior había caído una nevada eran muy tranquilos. La gente prefería no salir de casa, se quedaban en sus camas y suspendían clases para los niños y ella... ella se quedaba sola.

Había sido muy difícil separarse de todo lo que conocía para estar en ese lugar.

Sintió que algo se movía detrás de ella y sonrió, muy sutilmente, perezosamente.

No quería levantarse aún, estaba disfrutando de las ventajas del día nevado y de la vista blanca que le ofrecía la ventana, aunque no pudiera ver más que las ramas del árbol torcido en una posición anormal porque ella estaba acostada sacando solo la cabeza de entre las ropas de cama.

Deku, a su lado, se sentó sobre la cama dispuesto a empezar el día, abruptamente como siempre; con los ojos aún cerrados y el cabello verde revuelto sin remedio alguno sobre su carita pecosa le pareció el sujeto más atractivo sobre la tierra.

Pero eso no impidió que ella jalara aún más la cobija para hundir su cabeza en la cama, tratando de forma inútil que el helado viento no le atravesara el cuerpo entero.

-Duerme – le gruñó ella por lo bajo. Izuku estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza apoyando esta última en el respaldo de la cama.

-Despierta – contestó él, seguramente mirando el bulto de mantas que era su novia.

-Hace frío – contestó ella, tratando de poner el mejor tono de reproche que tenía. – Y mi guardia es hasta entrada la tarde, así que olvídate. No saldré de esta cama a menos que sea por fuerza mayor.

Escuchó a Izuku reír nasamente pero supo que había ganado cuando sintió el peso de su novio a su lado y los brazos de él rodearle la cintura y atraerla (así de espaldas como estaba) a su regazo desnudo, y es que Deku parecía no tener frío nunca, dormía todas las noches sin camisa alguna y con un pantalón de pijama tan holgado que parecía caerle por las caderas cuando se ponía en pie en las mañanas.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó en _su_ lugar, era extraño darse cuenta que hasta hace algunos años pensaba que no se podía tener un lugar en el cuerpo de alguien pero efectivamente era ahí donde estaba ahora y se sentía bien. Se sentía calido.

-Hace frío – le susurró él en su oído.

-Aha

-¿Tienes frío? – Ochako dudó. A pesar de que era una pregunta casual le había parecido algo diferente. Un cosquilleo le hormigueo por el cuerpo y ella sonrió tímidamente pero no contestó.

Él repitió la pregunta, con un tono más bajo, más intimo. Acariciaba las palabras con ayuda de sus labios y segundos después se percató de que esos mismos labios acariciaban el lóbulo donde había sido susurrada la pregunta.

-Sí. Tengo frío.

-Esta nevando afuera.

Izuku asintió. Ella asintió.

-¿Podemos quedarnos en cama?

\- Podemos quedarnos en cama.

Poco sabía ella quién había dicho la pregunta o quién había afirmado, en las voces de ambos parecía que habían dicho lo mismo.

Así que no le extrañó para nada que él dejara de murmurar sus intenciones para hacerlas realidad, y es que era un hábito al que ella se había ido acostumbrando con el pasar de las mañanas juntos; él iba diciendo cada cosa que le gustaría hacerle y sus labios ejecutaban la orden y seguían murmurando.

Su cuello era albergue de mil palabras, de miles de intenciones. Izuku la besaba por toda la extensión de su cuello y le murmuraba palabras al mismo tiempo, era como tener miles de besos juntos, era como si él escribiera en su piel.

Por supuesto, era indeleble su rastro.

-Ochako, te amo – murmuraba él.

Y eso era suficiente para hacerla sentir cálida, para hacerla sentir querida.

Era en ese momento en que ella sabía a la perfección que esa sería una mañana excitante, porque él tenía una muy buena propuesta para no pasar frío en ese día nevado.

Porque a veces todo empezaba con murmureos en su cuello, y las manos cálidas delineando sus curvas, manos que empezaban a ir más lejos explorando rincones conocidos que alejaban el frío, que alejaban la ropa y que alejaban la cordura también.

Entonces ella giraría para darle la vuelta a la situación y buscaría su boca para agradecerle, para parar la avalancha de sensaciones y para darse un respiro porque Deku era determinado y si seguía con lo que había empezado entonces ella acabaría antes de empezar.

Lo besaría, solo para que en el ímpetu, Deku dejara las manos en paz un segundo y se dedicara a disfrutar de sus labios.

Lo besaría para recordarle que ella seguía ahí aunque sus compañías estuvieran muy lejos y se vieran dos semanas al año, ella seguí ahí, ahí, ahí.

Y besaría sus ojos que eran más brillantes que las estrellas, los besaría para recordarle que llorar lo hacía fuerte, que ella cargaría sus lágrimas, que las limpiaría y que eventualmente también ella las causaría.

Besaría sus mejillas para adorar las constelaciones de sus pecas y su nariz para darle calor, su barbilla para perfilarla, sus oídos para que hiciera caso a sus palabras y retornaría a sus labios para morderlos y explorar.

Para ese momento él ya había dibujado en su cuerpo desnudo, en su espalda y un poco más abajo, cicatrices encontrando cicatrices, piel descubriendo piel nueva y la había apretado contra sí mismo dando forma a pequeños jadeos que empañaban las ventanas.

Poco después, rápido, lento, con frustraciones, risas y gemidos ellos encontrarían la forma de entregarse, compartirse y conocerse.

Ella sabía que, después de eso, Deku se escondería en su pecho respirando con dificultad, sonriendo.

Ella sabía que aunque quisiera pararse a cocinar algo para ambos eso podía esperar.

Esperaría.


	4. Declarar y Deku

_**¡Volví! Después de mil años y muchas dificultades. Un empleo y mi primer sueldo.**_

 _ **Se supone que este capitulo iba a salir el 14 de febrero en celebración del día del amor y la amistad.**_

 _ **En este capitulo quería demostrar ambas cosas en la pareja, el amor que formaron (hasta el momento de su declaración) y la amistad instantánea que tuvieron.**_

 _ **Ahora, tratare de subir otro capítulo el día de hoy, (la letra E y F) así que espérenlo.**_

 _ **Gracias infinitas a las tres personitas que siempre se toman el tiempo de comentarme esta historia, tengan por seguro que si este proyecto está en pie se debe a ustedes y cada capitulo lo estaré recordando. Así que este en especial está dedicado a:**_

 _ **JHM30, Extraño mucho leer un poco más de tus opiniones, espero que este te agrade en lo particular.**_

 _ **AKASARU, espero que te guste y que puedas leerlo pronto, gracias por tu MP.**_

 _ **MR. CHEF, te adoro, mil gracias por comentarme en cada capitulo. No importa que no me contestes los mensajes soy feliz con ver tus opiniones cada capítulo.**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar...**_

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi y de todas las empresas que distribuyen su trabajo y las restricciones legales... etc.**

 _ **ABECEDARIO**_

DECLARAR

El sol bajaba sin prisa por el cielo, a lo lejos él podía ver el gran círculo dorado mandar rayos perezosos en diferentes tonalidades naranjas hacia la ciudad, a los habitantes, a ellos.

No supo cuando había terminado la clase, o si se había distraído unos minutos o la hora completa.

Poco importaba, la verdad. Con los acontecimientos del último villano en su mente y la probable pelea que se avecinaba contra All for One estaba demasiado ocupado, sus libretas de análisis de héroes habían sido reemplazadas por complicados planes de estrategia que esperaba dieran frutos en el futuro.

Porque si había algo en lo que Deku era bueno, era en hacer planes que los involucraran a todos y ahora, más que nunca, más que siempre se necesitaba la ayuda de todos; civiles, héroes, policías, políticos... él solo nunca iba a lograrlo pero con la ayuda de todos sí.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en la suya, era un toque muy suave.

-No estás murmurando – le dijo. Incluso aunque no la veía podía asegurar que ella estaba sonriendo.

Deku se limitó a sonreír a la ventana moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente entre los de ella, hasta entrelazar el meñique superficialmente.

-Supone un gran avance. ¿No crees?

Ochako sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-A mi me preocupa.

Y a él también, porque si murmuraba había un plan, porque si brotaban ideas de sus labios significaba que estaba entendiendo las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, pero él no lo sabía y admitirlo a sí mismo sería un gran impacto que no sabría afrontar.

-Pero... – escuchó a Uraraka decir con ánimo y jalando intermitentemente el meñique entrelazado – confío completamente en que solucionaras lo que sea que pase por tu cabeza, Deku-kun. ¡Esfuérzate!.

Esfuérzate.

-Serás un gran héroe – completó él. Porque después de casi tres años en la escuela había escuchado a Ochaco decirle lo mismo más de un millón de veces.

Y él asintió. De verdad le creía.

Porque ella tenía esa hermosa cualidad de ver lo mejor en las personas, de ser confiada, directa, sincera, una gran luchadora. Si no fuera por ella se hubiera hundido en murmuros todo el tiempo, ahogado en sus palabras, en cuadernos y planes de ideas que no se veían formulados en acciones, si no hubiera sido por ella... por todos.

Entrar a la U.A. no solo fue el sueño de su vida entera, el éxito más grande jamás cumplido, estar en la prestigiosa escuela le había enseñado a ser la mejor persona posible para ser el mejor héroe, también le instruyó en ser una mejor persona para los demás (y eso incluía a sus colegas héroes), la U.A. también le guió hasta ella.

Decidió mirarla de reojo y se sintió sonrojar levemente.

Ochako Uraraka era una niña hermosa, hacia gala de su nombre, de su don y de su personalidad; cada día que pasaba, cada día que se acercaba la graduación (y su residencia en América) no dejaba de pensar en ella, en sus evidentes sentimientos afectuosos, en el riesgo que implicaba exponerlos.

Él sabía que quería tenerla cerca, pero no desconocía exactamente _dónde._

Probablemente en su pecho, para que escuchara lo evidente de sus sentimientos, o en su cabeza (aunque no salía mucho de ahí últimamente)... pero era algo seguro, su deseo por declararse era acuciante.

Así que ya no podía más.

Con la misma rapidez con la que sus pies se movían para salvar a alguien, Deku se puso de pie en el momento en que una sonrojada Uraraka también lo hacía, aún con los meñiques entrelazados en un contacto suave que desapareció con el sonido de las palabras.

-Deku...

-Uraraka...

Ocho dedos estrujando una corbata.

Cuatro segundos exactos.

Dos inclinaciones idénticas.

-¿Considerarías estar conmigo? – dijo Ochako

-¿Te quedarías en mis brazos? – musitó Izuku, alzando la vista con rapidez.

Se había estado preguntando mucho tiempo cómo sería ese momento, cuando él por fin tomara el valor de decirle lo que sentía.

Pero nunca había imaginado una escena como aquella.

Claro que había pensado en una sonrojada Uraraka pero no con la dulzura de sus mejillas redondas en una sonrisa brillante, no había pensado en lo hermosa que se vería en los rayos perezosos del sol y mucho menos habría pensado en que ella sonreiría, entrelazaría sus dedos con delicadeza entre los suyos procurando no tocarlo por completo y lo incitaría a responder la pregunta que ella había formulado.

Un asentimiento básico en su cabeza le había bastado para que ella brillara de emoción y fuera feliz.

Ochako era fácil de complacer. Tal vez porque vivía su vida tratando de no complicarse, pensando que el trabajo duro era suficiente.

Ella nunca sabría que despertaba amor en los demás por esa actitud.

No sabría que dos meses después de ese día, Deku recordaría con más claridad la declaración de Ochaco que la suya misma mientras la veía abordar un avión.

Sobre todo porque consistía en algunas palabras susurradas en caricias al oído.

Ella se había tomado la libertad de responderle aquella pregunta nacida de la más pura inspiración:

¿Te quedarías en mis brazos?

"Claro que lo haría" le había dicho. "Me abrigarías en las noches frías. Y algún día..."

"Algún día..." le había alentado él.

"No solo me quedaré en tus brazos, en el futuro, algún día... estaré ahí todo el tiempo, en la noche, en la mañana, en el calor y el frío, me verás contenta, enojada, triste y emocional, leyendo un libro, criticando una película. Me tendrás en tus brazos dormida o despierta, gimiendo o roncando porque tus brazos son mi hogar, mi lugar."

Y el recordaría las lágrimas que había soltado y como su sonrisa era a penas un amago, recordaría como había tomado su mano haciendo que Ochako activara su particular sin quererlo y se elevara unos cuantos centímetros del suelo por su descuido.

Pero también recordaría el abrazo en que la había apresado y la emoción que sentía de tenerla entre sus brazos, sosteniendo mucha esperanza, sosteniendo un futuro y prometiéndose a sí mismo que mientras ella confiara en él, podría superarlo todo.

DEKU

Ella no era tan ingenua como para pensar que Bakugo ponía sobrenombres agradables; por su personalidad explosiva (y en ocasiones grosera) estaba bastante segura que en algún otro tiempo era un acosador, del tipo que ella detestaba porque lastimaba a los demás y les hacía creer que estaban por debajo de él.

Era evidente como el chico rubio detestaba a Midoriya, el chico amable, su salvador.

Probablemente porque ese chico tenía más alma y corazón en su sueño de ser un héroe que cualquiera de ellos, sus motivaciones se basaban en ser simplemente lo que era y ella sabía que ese pensamiento lo llevaría a donde sea.

Se imaginó a Midoriya de pequeño, debió de ser un niño adorable, poniendo sus esperanzas en un futuro donde se formara como héroe, siendo amable, comprensivo, agradable y sonriente.

Mirando a Bakugo desde su lugar en el aula estaba casi segura de que él había visto al pequeño Midoriya en esas facetas que ella solo podía imaginar y que le molestaba profundamente que él fuera lo contrario.

Así que cuando le soltó un despectivo "Deku" ella sintió coraje.

Porque nadie tan amable como ese chico podía englobar el significado de esa palabra y porque nadie a quien ella consideraba un amigo podría ser llamado así.

Por esa razón, al final del día, ella se acercó a él llamándolo con ese sobrenombre y fue paciente para darle una nueva razón.

"Tu puedes hacerlo"

Ver en los ojos de su nuevo amigo aquel brillo valió la pena, también lo hizo cuando él aceptó que ella le dijera de ese modo y se sintió completamente extasiada cuando varias clases después lo eligió como su nombre de héroe.

Porque si de algo estaba segura era que Izuku Miduriya, alias Deku era capaz de hacerlo todo.

-Esfuérzate, Deku. Serás un gran héroe.


	5. Efímero y Etéreo

_**¡Regresé! Debo admitir que ver el primer episodio de la temporada me alborotó la memoria y me hizo recordar que dejé ésta historia botada desde hace milenios.**_

 _ **No termina de convencerme, por supuesto, pero prefiero dejarlo así. Escribiré con regularidad. Lo prometo.**_

 _ **Por favor, comenten, me encantaría leerlos y saber que otras palabras proponen para la siguiente letra.**_

* * *

 _ **ABECEDARIO**_

* * *

 _ **Los personajes y el mundo en que se desenvuelven no son míos y no voy a lucrar con ellos, promesa. Ésto salió de último momento en mi mente.**_

* * *

EFÍMERO

Breve.

Como las miradas que comparten justo antes de entrar a un examen en el que, con éxito, sólo saldrán adoloridos y en el peor de los casos: sangrando.

Como la mirada anhelante que ella le otorga, deseándole que sea cuidadoso, que se esfuerce, que ella estará cuando vuelva.

Como la mirada que él le otorga en los entrenamientos, como el borrón rosa que constantemente revolotea a su alrededor, como el sonrojo que se esfuerza por desaparecer en sus mejillas cuando está cerca... dolorosamente cerca, provocativamente cerca.

Fugaz

Como el nombre susurrado en ambos labios, pronunciado con preocupación, con el brillo de esperanza, aguardando el momento en que se levanten victoriosos de alguna hazaña particular.

Como las estrellas en aquel día de otoño.

Como los fuegos artificiales en el último festival, con los colores danzando en sus pupilas, como la sensación de pertenencia el uno al otro.

Como el olor de su cabello en un día de lluvia.

Como la risa entrecortada de un chiste particularmente malo.

Pasajero.

Como el dolor de verlo herido, sangrante, delirante, perturbado.

Como la preocupación de aquella vez, cuando no regreso por tres días, encerrada en dónde él no podía alcanzarla.

Transitorio.

Como las estaciones lejos de ella.

Como las estaciones lejos de él.

Efímero.

No era la primera vez, por supuesto, en el que la tensión crecía entre ellos, en que la noche los tragaba en un silencio asfixiante.

No era la primera vez en que él pensaba renunciar a ella.

No era la primera vez en que ella pensaba renunciar a él.

Pero era la primera vez para ambos.

La primera vez que caían en cuenta de su relación efímera.

De la sensación de estar juntos sin estarlo realmente, de sentir la calidez del otro cuando estaban lejos, de imaginar los abrazos envolventes en las noches duras.

De lo efímero de su amor, que marchaba retumbante a una dirección desconocida, que en el día a día se olvidaba en la rutina y que regresaba con fuerza cuando no había gritos, cuando el fuego cesaba, cuando el frío se extinguía.

Efímero como las situaciones apasionantes que vivían al salvar vidas.

Efímero e impactante.

-Sigo aquí. – le decía Izuku. – amándote.

Porque amarla era una decisión que mantenía en su corazón, una decisión que no había sido fácil, un compromiso tan grande como seguir con el legado que le habían encomendado.

Ochako sólo sonreía, débil pero brillantemente.

Tal vez la vida se componía de millones de instantes efímeros, que con el tiempo se convertían en olas de recuerdos.

Tal vez no vivían enamorados todas las horas del día, pero ese beso...

Ese instante efímero en que él trataba torpemente de buscar sus labios al despertar, al segundo antes de dormir, al ir a salvar el día... eran los pedazos que componían su vida, que la situaban en el presente y que valoraba por sobre todos esos momentos largos de rutina.

-Yo también – contestaba ella. – A cada instante.

ETÉREO

"Una chica absurda"

"Pobrecilla, todos saben que eso no durará"

"Enamorada eternamente y fallando eternamente"

"Él jamás llegará a amarla, es un héroe, no un hombre"

"Debe serle infiel, al final del día hay millones de chicas tras el sucesor de All Might"

-No espero que lo entiendan – había declarado Deku en conferencia de prensa – Pero mi relación con Uravity no es un tema que concierna al público en general.

Los periodistas habían bufado y en forma de un susurro potenciado se alzaban comentarios por todos lados; pero solo uno le había llamado la atención.

"¿Qué tipo de amor es ese?"

Deku sonrió para sus adentros, el amor que se tenían era etéreo.

Un amor compuesto de momentos sutiles, de coqueteos volátiles, cargados de regalos mutuos, impalpables por supuesto.

Un amor sublime, tal vez poco comprendido o valorado, pero no por ello menos importante en su vida. Un amor que en ocasiones se le antojaba casi irreal, casi mágico.

-Pero – se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Los sentimientos entre nosotros son genuinos y correspondidos.

Ochako soltó una risa corta sobre los dedos de su mano, Izuku se veía adorable frente a toda esa gente, pero sin duda tenía razón: ambos correspondían sus sentimientos.


	6. Fortaleza y Familia

_**¡Regrese!**_

 _ **No con la mejor de las historias, pero sí con una que es especial para mí.**_

 _ **Porque son dos conceptos que he tenido muy presentes en todo este tiempo, tiempos difíciles.**_

 _ **Decidí cambiar un poco de género ya que un comentario me dijo que era demasiado fluff, y bueno, el punto de esta historia era tener mucho mucho fluff pero he hecho mi mejor intento por no matar de ternura, aunque reitero que la historia es fluff.**_

 _ **En fin, ojalá que lo disfruten. Ya veré si mas adelante les explico el contexto de éste capítulo y el porqué Ochako esperaba en vez de actuar.**_

 _ **Como siempre espero algunos de sus comentarios.**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

FORTALEZA / FAMILIA

* * *

Fue de forma inmediata, lo supo en cuanto puso un pie dentro de su casa.

Algo había pasado.

Lo supo cuando el silencio se extendió por más de medio minuto, cuando su esposa no bajó las escaleras, cuando no salió de ninguna parte.

Empezó a preocuparse cuando revisó por el lugar pero no encontró rastro alguno de notas, cuando su teléfono no sonó.

El miedo se abrió paso por su piel al ver su cuarto intacto y un globo amarillo flotando en el techo.

Ese globo jamás debería de estar en el techo.

La seña que tenían entre ellos alzándose sobre su cabeza de forma aterradora, pero no sintió verdadero terror hasta que vio lo que colgaba de ese pequeño globo: un par de zapatos pequeños, lo suficientemente chicos como para un bebé y justo debajo, tirado en el suelo, un traje muy similar al suyo.

Casi pudo escuchar a Ochako de nuevo, la voz llena de sonrisa.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti más tarde. Regresa a salvo"

* * *

Se había forzado a mantenerse consciente, despierta, viva.

Habían entrado a su casa de forma sigilosa y ella había hecho un trabajo excepcional al esconderse por más de una hora, pero ellos podían saber que estaba en casa, la tenían rodeada, ninguna salida era buena, no sin resultar lo suficientemente lastimada como para lamentarlo.

Ella no iba a ponerse en riesgo innecesario, su familia dependía de las buenas decisiones que tomará.

Ellos habían venido a buscar a Izuku, claro. El héroe número uno, pero no debían de ser muy listos porque sabían que estaba trabajando, ella misma había visto tres minutos antes a su esposo correr hacia un pequeño incendio... a menos que fueran por ella.

Uravity era una heroína de la que habían estado hablando por un tiempo, ella misma se había esforzado por hacerse un buen nombre y ayudar a muchas personas, sobre todo en desastres que requerían primeros auxilios, su particularidad era excelente para tratar a los heridos pero solo un pequeño círculo de héroes y civiles sabían que se había casado hace algunos años, solo contadas personas sabían que su esposo era Izuku... Deku.

Pero ya no importaba ahora, debía de confiar en que Deku había llegado a casa, que había visto el globo amarillo que ella había elevado, la señal que indicaba que había sido raptada, que había pasado algo, que fuera por ella.

Esperaba que su desesperación lo guiara a pensar con cuidado, ella sabía que encontraría las pruebas indudables de que (si ella salía con vida) tendrían una familia.

-El vendrá – señalaba el lider. Ochako lo conocía, lo conocía incluso desde sus días de escuela -No podría dejarte, no podría dejar a nadie.

La mano en su rostro era cada vez más amarillenta y se presionaba a sus sienes con más fuerza, pero él parecía tranquilo, relajado, la miraba como si ella fuera una inmensa fuente de placer.

-Y no eres tan fea – le decía, acariciándole la mejilla. Ochako procuró no gritar. No hacer un ruido, pero podía sentir, cada vez que la tocaba, como su piel moría, como se deshidrataba hasta convertirse en fino polvo.

Pero ella iba a resistir. Su fortaleza jamás iba a ceder.

Cerró los ojos.

Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Llevaba al rededor de 7 horas en ese lugar, múltiples cicatrices de polvo en su cuerpo, por un momento imaginó como se vería y el resultado solo le provocó un escalofrío.

-Dime, pequeña. ¿Mi Don te causa cosquillas? – y la risa estridente en su oído casi le hace flaquear.

Él le tomo de las manos, atadas desde hace horas, palma contra palma, sin ninguna oportunidad de usar su particularidad. No veía pero podía sentir como sus uñas de deshacían, dejando su piel en carne viva.

-A este paso encontrará sólo polvo. ¿Dónde está?

Ochako respiro. Le dijo a su bebé que resistiera.

Pidió por fortaleza, por mantenerse viva y respirando. Él iba a llegar.

Una nueva cicatriz se abría paso por sus labios.

-Si tan solo ésta boquita hablara... – ella negó.

Y el dolor llegó de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, notó el caos común de un choque de resistencias, la batalla infinita de héroes y villanos.

No importaba quién había sido. Habían llegado.

La soga que le ataba las manos había sido desgastada con la misma particularidad que la había desgastado a ella y cortandose un poco las muñecas se vio libre pronto.

Fue en ese momento en que lo vio.

Rizos verdes bailando al viento.

-Eres muy fuerte – le diría unas (muchas) noches después.

-Lo aprendí de un gran héroe. – le contestaría ella con una sonrisa pequeña.

Y ambos contemplarían al pequeño integrante de su familia.

Ambos pensarían en cómo se empujaron inhumanamente a ser fuertes, a seguir adelante, a mirar al futuro, a procurarse mutuamente.

A recordar que había algo, alguien llamado familia que los esperaba en casa.


End file.
